Viaje
by Akutagawa Mei
Summary: El viaje es horrible. No el hecho de viajar, sino la distancia que tienen que recorrer para llegar a un país en el que, según la correspondencia que se les envió, necesita de su ayuda de manera urgente. Atsushi y compañía deben resolver un caso. / Dazatsu Shiptober 2019 Día 2


**Advertencias:** No he investigado mucho sobre esta era, lamento todas las inconsistencias que pueda haber. Menciones de robo de cadáveres (gracias, Mary Shelley), algunos detalles steampunk (escasos, no gráficos). Una vez más, hay errores gramaticales y de ortografía al ser un ejercicio de escritura diaria donde priorizo la escritura a la revisión y edición.

**Disclaimer:** Bungo Stray Dogs es creación de Asagiri Kafka y Harukawa 35 (Sango).

**Tema:** Época victoriana

* * *

El viaje es horrible. No el hecho de viajar, sino la distancia que tienen que recorrer para llegar a un país en el que, según la correspondencia que se les envió, necesita de su ayuda de manera urgente. Eso, la incomodidad y comezón que le provoca aquella ropa extranjera, y la reprimenda que obtiene de Dazai.

—No es bueno hacer eso aquí, Atsushi-kun, podrías ofender a esta gente.

Aunque, gracias a esa voz cantarina, no sabe si eso fue un ligero regaño o una broma de su acompañante.

Hay arena, nieve, humedad… recorren dos continentes —porque Dazai-san tenía que optar por la ruta más larga— y Atsushi siente que ha visto tantos cambios que aún le es imposible de creer. Al final, el viaje en barco no es mucho mejor. La ciudad a la que llegan huele más a humedad mezclada con el olor a pescado, con suciedad y, en esos momentos, Atsushi prefiere perder por unos minutos su sentido del olfato.

Un hombre les espera y, al verle más de cerca, disciernen que es un muchacho. Tal vez de la misma edad que Atsushi, tal vez un poco joven. Les dirige hacia un carruaje mientras trata de quitarles el equipaje de las manos. Dazai con gusto se lo entrega, Atsushi es más responsable de sus propias cosas y deniega la petición con toda la educación que puede mostrar —más tarde, Dazai dirá que es desconfianza—.

El carruaje es muy diferente a los _jinrikisha_ de su hogar, Atsushi piensa. Son más grandes y la persona que lo lleva se encarga de dirigir los caballos. No puede evitar mirar a través de la pequeña ventana de la puerta mientras Dazai se relaja en el asiento, con sus ojos cerrados y tarareando una cancioncilla que Atsushi desconoce.

El paseo se termina pronto y el muchacho les indica que él llevará el equipaje al hotel en el que estarán hospedándose. Dazai asiente y, cambiando el semblante a uno serio, se dirige hacia la recepción de la oficina, donde una joven alegre les atiende, lo que significa dos cosas: número uno, Atsushi tendrá problemas; y número dos, Dazai no pierde el tiempo. La mano de la joven y bella dama es sostenida por la de Dazai, quien no deja de decir cuanto cumplido se le ocurre, provocando un sonrojo y una sonrisa tímida en la muchacha.

Sin embargo, antes de que Atsushi interrumpa cualquier tipo de propuesta indecorosa —como un doble suicidio después de pasar una velada romántica— que atraiga un amante o prometido celoso o, peor aún, un conflicto entre países la "autoridad local" decide intervenir.

Les hace pasar a una pequeña oficina en donde les dan más detalles del caso, pero lo que en realidad dicen después de dar tantas vueltas al asunto es que están desapareciendo cadáveres y no pueden hallar una pista al respecto.

¿Es una persona o varias? ¿Alguna persona sospechosa? ¿Algún doctor sospechoso? Atsushi quiere cuestionar tantas cosas, pero su inglés no es muy confiable en este tipo de situaciones. Por otro lado, Dazai hace las preguntas que rondan en su cabeza.

El hombre desvía la mirada y se queda en silencio. Dazai-san chasquea la lengua antes de indicarle a Atsushi que se retiren de ahí.

Dazai está molesto, lo nota en la distancia que pone, en la postura erguida y en el movimiento que sus dedos hacen al contenerse en formar un puño.

Una vez que salen de la pequeña oficina de policía (comparada con la agencia de detectives a la que pertenecen en Japón), Dazai-san parece volver a la alegre persona que conoce, sonríe y se dirige hacia él.

—Alégrate, Atsushi-kun. Este será un caso interesante.

.

.

.

Dazai demuestra, una vez más, que está en lo correcto. El caso es interesante.

Les lleva tres días el reunirse con un joven informante que les lleva a un prostíbulo muy famoso en la zona. Atsushi supone, al caminar detrás de ellos, que se conoces desde hace tiempo. Tal vez el muchacho de cabello rojo tiene la misma edad de Dazai, sólo que no se nota al ser más bajito. Los ojos azules le voltean a ver de vez en cuando y le estudian, lo que pone a Atsushi nervioso y no pude evitar pensar a cada momento que está haciendo algo mal.

Cuando llegan al prostíbulo, Atsushi no sabe en dónde poner la mirada. Hay tanto ruido que le es imposible saber qué está sucediendo. Las mujeres ríen, algunos muchachos —se atreve a asegurar son menores que él— sirven las bebidas y los hombres juegan, se divierten, pelean… no está seguro de si es un ambiente agradable, al menos no lo es para él.

Chuuya —sabe el nombre gracias a Dazai— les lleva hacia un área un poco apartada de todo el escándalo, donde está una mujer muy bella. Su cabello muy similar en color al de Chuuya y su porte es orgulloso, intimidante. No necesitan decirle a Atsushi que ella es la señora de ese lugar; no puede evitar encogerse un poco ante su presencia.

La mujer le sorprende cuando empieza a hablar en un casi perfecto japonés, apenas marcado por el acento del lugar después de vivir ahí durante mucho tiempo. Les ofrece té, algún licor, algo que pueda ofrecérseles. Dazai acepta y, después de que la chica que entra con una bandeja y múltiples aperitivos para ellos se retira, Koyo-san les habla de los robos de los cadáveres.

Se han incrementado, les dice. A veces se pierden recién mueren, en el trayecto a su entierro o después, en el cementerio. Han revisado las tumbas y han encontrado ataúdes vacíos. Algunos médicos del área se encuentran desconcertados, pues ninguno de ellos ha pagado para tener acceso a los cuerpos y así continuar sus estudios. Atsushi ha escuchado hablar de ellos, de los médicos pagando a saqueadores para que les lleven los cuerpos de las personas que recién mueren para que ellos logren avances en medicina.

Les da pistas tanto como puede, les otorga cierta información, les da nombres y lugares… deja en claro que es por la amistad con Dazai y el afecto que le tiene. Dazai agradece la atención y la ayuda que les ha dado.

Cuando se disponen a salir de la habitación, Koyo-san vuelve a hablar.

—Atsushi-kun, ¿cierto?

Él asiente y su mirada se encuentra con los ojos rojizos de la mujer. A su lado, Dazai detiene sus pasos.

—Serías un buen subordinado. ¿No te gustaría quedarte? Serías muy solici…

—No es necesario, Koyo-san —las palabras de Dazai eran frías, distantes. El fuerte agarre en la muñeca de Atsushi confirma su molestia—. Muchas gracias.

Koyo se paraliza. La acción toma unos cuantos segundos, pero Atsushi lo nota. En sus ojos hay miedo, en los azules de Chuuya hay odio.

Tan pronto como se encuentran fuera del prostíbulo, Dazai dice que deben discutir cómo proceder en el hotel. En el camino, se mantiene en silencio y Atsushi camina a su paso, rozando su hombro de vez en cuando y sonriendo cuando Dazai le empuja un poco.

Atsushi no puede evitar pensar que el estar en un país desconocido no está tan mal si tiene la compañía de Dazai.

.

.

.

Les toma otros dos días encontrar a los culpables. Entregan un reporte detallado de la investigación —cortesía de Atsushi, pues Dazai se negó a todo lo que tuviera que ver con papeleo y tener que lidiar con la incompetencia de otros trabajadores— y una copia permanece con ellos para entregársela al director de su agencia. Un autodenominado científico querría insertar mecanismos en los cuerpos para moverlos, juraba que había encontrado la forma de combinar máquina y ser humano para acabar con enfermedades y cosas como la muerte.

Dazai se molestó ante esto y su semblante no cambió hasta que se llevaron al hombre a la cárcel y ellos regresaron a la comodidad y privacidad de su cuarto de hotel.

—Bien, Atsushi-kun. Tenemos una semana para disfrutar de Inglaterra y todo lo que nos pueda ofrecer.

Atsushi se afloja la corbata en su cuello al sentir que se asfixia.

—Lo mejor es que regresemos, Dazai-san —la ropa sigue incomodándole, la espalda le pica—. Si no, Kunikida-san se molestará otra vez.

Dazai se acerca hacia él y toma la corbata entre sus dedos, después la acaricia con sus labios.

—En realidad —continúa con la voz muy baja, casi un susurro, una caricia más para los oídos de Atsushi—, no me interesa Inglaterra. Quiero disfrutar de tu compañía, Atsushi-kun.

Atsushi siente el calor recorrer su cuerpo, la corbata le estorba aún más, al igual que la ropa. Sonríe antes de responder.

—Sólo tres días. Ni uno más, Dazai-san.


End file.
